


Lasting Impressions

by Trillen17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Impressions, No pairing - Freeform, Oneshot, Pre-Series, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillen17/pseuds/Trillen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His face flashed with anger before it turned mocking "Why should I take what no one else wants? I will find my own partner."  Set during the same events as my other story Wedding Days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasting Impressions

Omilee glanced around her, content. She was not dancing but that was by choice, not for lack of offers.

In many ways she felt that this was her success, from encouraging Larkin's interest in Magaera and pointing out the advantages of the match, delicately of course, to Lord Algood, to the planning and preparation of the wedding feast.

It was even more of a success then she could have reasonably hoped. The King himself was in attendance, which was nothing to sneeze at.

When she'd sent the invitation it had been a formality only. Her father had fought by Robert Baratheon, but so had many other knights and they had not received such an honor.

She did not presume to know the minds of kings, but she suspected that King Robert's presence was more due to the rumored white hart in their woods, rather than the wedding of a landed knight's daughter to a minor Lord's second son.

Still, she could think of worse reasons for a King to come calling.

However, she wished that Jaime Lannister had not accompanied his King, but had stayed in King's Landing with the Queen, his sister.

Her family's relations with the Lannisters were less than cordial. Her father had held a distant Lannister cousin captive during King Robert's rebellion and they had never forgotten the presumption.

"Kingslayer," The King's voice boomed out over the music and laughter, "Stop standing there, looking sour. Dance with someone."

Omilee watched Royce Greybook drag plump, little Alyce away from the wall and over to where the knight stood.

"Perhaps Ser would be interested in a dance with my sister."

Alyce's pink face began to flame at her brother's rudeness, but Jaime Lannister didn't even glance at her.

His face flashed with anger before it turned mocking "Why should I take what no one else wants? I will find my own partner."

Omilee heard it all as if he stood right next to her instead of ten feet away.

Alyce's brown eyes welled up and she fled the room before either the Lannister or her brother could say more.

As Royce chased after his sister, Ser Jaime seemed to sense Omilee's gaze and met her furious eyes. He smiled a mocking smile and she turned away in disgust.

And so first impressions were made on both sides: Her, of a man who should have seen the girl's discomfort and been more courteous; Him, of a woman he could not remember offending directly, but no doubt was a relative of that grubby fingered social climber who'd tried to foist his fat sister on him.

They departed from the feast without having spoken to each other, but with a mutual distain of the other's character.

He forgot the incident by the time the royal party departed the Carduus household two days later.

She tucked the memory away to fill the void that had previously been the sum of her opinion of Jaime Lannister and made it her business to avoid him until he left.

This proved not very difficult as the King was often out hunting and required his Kingsguard to accompany him.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is really a backstory for my character, Omilee Carduus. As I was writing, I knew she had a grudge against Jaime, I just didn't know why at first. This was really written for me, I don't really write full-length stories. I don't have the time or the patience. 
> 
> What I really want to know is: If and when I write other oneshots set in this same storyline, should I put them together as if they were chapters to make them easy to find, or should I just publish them separately?
> 
> Okay, I lied, that's not all I want to know. When I posted this on FF.net I didn't get a lot of feedback. I'd really like to know what you thought about this and if there are things that you think could be improved or made clearer.


End file.
